Such a shaping arrangement is already known in the art, e.g. from the article The spacer-controller : An efficient UPC/NPC for ATM networks by P. E Boyer et al, ISS '92, October 1992, Vol. 2, A.9.3. Therein, the shaping arrangement is constituted by a so called spacer module provided at an input terminal of the switching system and which realizes the shaping of the information packet input stream by adding, when necessary, a time delay to the time interval between two consecutive information packets.